crazy_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (German: [ˈadɔlf ˈhɪtlɐ] (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:De-at-Adolf_Hitler.ogg listen); 20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP); National Socialist German Workers Party). He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany (as Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the centre of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust. Hitler was a decorated veteran of World War I. He joined the German Workers' Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'état in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's main objective was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic people. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. Hitler's aggressive foreign policy is considered the main cause of the outbreak of World War II in Europe. His antisemitic policies and racially motivated ideology resulted in the deaths of at least 5.5 million Jews, and millions of other people deemed racially inferior. Appearance: Crazy Rap Battles 2 Opponent: Osama Bin Laden Verse One Hail me, bitch, and join the Nazi party, Take that towel off your head and that suit for karate. I am the German leader, you're a monster in the sand, Remember, you're not white, so you cannot get a tan. Your face looks like my balls, you really need to shave, America's not happy, so you'd better behave. I know I can't say much myself, but a Jew killed my mother, The only reason you're angry, is cos New York has more cover. And you got all your brothers, and sent them planes out flying, With your happy little crew and destruction multiplying. Oh my gosh brov, that wasn't so bad, You may have done bad things, but you'll never beat my camps! Verse Two Shut up Mister Muslim, have you ever been to Mekkah? Disrespectful to religion of Allah could be better. It's too late for sorry now, cos you're already dead, The Americans got their rifles and shot you as you bled!